The Hero's Rise
by trequor
Summary: Set some time after the events of Twilight Princess. Link is returning to Hyrule after an unexplained mission in the desert. The tidings he bears will cause all that was steady to slip away into chaos. Summer's done, lol
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

The fields of Hyrule were quiet. Neither bird, nor cricket sang. Even the grass refused to rustle in the dawning light. Not a noise was to be heard for miles. A horse, large and powerful, yet swift and brave stood proudly on the hilltop. Her white mane wavered in the silent breeze, her hooves still. All the world seemed to be holding its breath, as its greatest champion reared back his steed and galloped for the gates of the castle.

"Hyaah!" Link cried to his faithful Epona, "Ride on straight through the gate!" The bridge was descending as the sun rose, opening to a new day. The horse and her rider were approaching at breakneck speed. Epona was in a wild gallop that even Din herself could not stop. It took all the strength in his rancher's arms to hold on. 50 paces, ten feet to go. They would not make it, they could not. Three paces from the drawbridge, Epona took a mighty leap. Five feet in the air easily, she sailed on over to the other side, Link laughing and praising his legendary steed. The horse and her rider rode straight on past the townsfolk waking from the slumber. Straight on, to Hyrule Castle, and darker business.

Queen Zelda, daughter of the late King, was tired of waiting, "He should have been here hours ago, we left the Southern Arch open just for him."

"Perhaps you should rest; you have not slept all night, Majesty," suggested Auru, an old scholar from the desert, now her trusted chief councillor.

"It's been 14 months, Auru, Fourteen. He leads the main assault against the Gerudo rebels and disappears shortly after the stunning victory. Then almost a year later, we get a message so vague it could have been from your aunt. It's no wonder I can't sleep."

"I agree, that blasted boy. What would we do without him though, eh?" Auru asked.

"Suffer fewer headaches and more defeats," she answered drily. Just then, there was a sharp knock at the door, Auru perked up and opened it to admit a small, beefy, puffing soldier.

"He's back!" gasped the exhausted guard, nearly invisible behind his oversized moustache, "Back!" he proceeded to collapse on the floor, drooling.

"Auru, grab a few guards to take him out. He's ruining the carpet," Zelda asked. Auru strode out at once, eager to return and see Link. A few moments passed, and Zelda fidgeted, trying to fix her overtired self up. Why on earth she felt so strongly about this one man escaped her. She heard voices, footsteps closing in, the door opened slowly. And finally, here he was. He looked the same as always, a little more windswept but alive and well. Her eyes traced the outline of his cheeks, his jaw, and the texture of his light brown hair. He wore his customary green tunic and leather footwear, the blue hilt of the Master Sword was visible over his left shoulder. Most intriguing, as always, were his eyes. Piercing blue orbs, holding both the playful and savage parts of the wolf. His eyes reminded her of a mighty beast, the embodiment of justice and cunning, the eyes that would hunt you if you so dared to harm those he loved.

Zelda knew she should have been enraged, yet all she felt was relief. Link was safe and here with her. She couldn't manage to hold her ground; she covered the floor between them in a few short seconds and threw her arms around his neck. He was thrown off balance, both physically and mentally, but he returned the hug gratefully. She bathed in his scent, sweet forest trees and livestock. His face was filthy with dust, and yet she preferred it over all the others. Finally she broke the embrace and looked into his blue eyes with her firm grey ones, "Where were you?"

"Ah, yes, um... that will probably require a little bit of explaining," he gazed downwards and shuffled his feet.

"Yes, it will," she said through gritted teeth, "Fourteen months, fourteen! You disappear as soon as the fighting ends, and then return with little explanation?"

"Why is there a sleeping walrus on the floor?" Link asked.

"Do not change the subject! Where on earth did you go? I've had curious mobs to attend to, excuses for reasons why the great champion of Hyrule suddenly ceased to exist," Zelda put poison into every word, "The only clue we get is a half deranged captain saying, 'He vanished into the desert, my lady'."

Link's shoulders slumped, "It was _her,_" he breathed. Zelda's world seemed to collapse. At that moment Auru returned with the guards to haul Fierro away. He stopped when he saw Zelda's deadly white face and heard her quickened breath. She held fast, though she felt like collapsing just like the soldier. For there could be only a single woman in the universe to which Link could be referring: Midna, Twilight Princess.


	2. Old Friends

**Important Note about Hyrule: height is measure in feet/inches, distance is measure in 'paces'/miles, weight is in 'bars'/kegs, and time is measured in the same quantities, though hours are referred to as 'chimes' in Castle Town slang.**

**Chapter One- ****Old Friends**

The chamber was frozen, no one said a word. Even the soldiers brought to revive Fierro, shifted their weight uneasily. Auru felt as if he was intruding on a very private moment. Zelda simply stared into Link's eyes disbelievingly, he gazed back sadly. It was the one among them without a conscience who finally shattered the tension; Fierro began to snore. Auru inhaled sharply and strode up to his friend. Link happily allowed himself to be hugged again.

"It has been awhile since we've had a pint together. Where've you been all these months?" Auru asked as he released Link.

"Ah, well, _that_ was just what we were discussing," he replied.

"We shall suspend this talk until eight o'clock this evening," Zelda had regained her composure with the return of her advisor, "Your time is your own until then. Stop by Telma's and give her best, if you can." Link simply nodded and turned to leave, with the lifting squad right behind him. Zelda turned to Auru,

"You may have the rest of the day off. Spend some time with Lillian, I know how she misses you," her advisor began to protest, "You had little sleep last night too, get some if you wish, councillors are useless half alive." Auru quieted down and agreed to get some shut eye, though he had little interest in rest. After he too exited through a side door, Zelda was left alone to her thoughts.

As Link exited the castle without a particular destination, he thought about taking Zelda's advice and heading down to see old Telma. Making up his mind, he finally decided to pay some friends a visit first. After crossing the ancient walkway bridging the moat between Hyrule Castle and Central Square, he walked lazily around the fountain to an inn on the other side. He was enjoying the familiar sounds around him of Castle Town alive with people. He came to the doors beside the cafe and pushed them open, entering into the half light foyer.

After greeting the inn keeper and explaining that he was meeting someone, Link climbed the spruce stairs up to the second level. In a corner two Gorons were minding business, though the smaller one had a satchel bursting with illegitimate wares. Goron medicine wasn't _illegal_, but it was frowned upon by many of the bolder Hylians. As a result, renting marketing space was almost impossible. Things sold in darkness rarely got taxed.

But all of this meant nothing to Link, for Goron medicine was far better, though the side effects were... strange. As he was approaching to where the two were talking, one turned and smiled, "Brother! It's been too long," And Link was treated to a Goron hello: a bear hug and one huge slap on the back, which he returned gratefully. Kato's son had grown at least a foot since Link last saw him. The little Goron hugged his legs crying out about how much he missed seeing him around.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Kato with a concerned voice.

"Away," he replied vaguely. The Goron looked inquisitively into his eyes,

"I see. Well, Brother, it has been far too long since we've had ourselves a pint."

"I was actually headed to Telma's, care to join me?"

"I wish, Brother. We have an important customer on his way; he may be able to finance us out of here. How about we meet there at eleven chimes?"

"I'll be there," Link smiled, "Behave yourself, little brother." Darunia waved goodbye with his father. Link turned and headed out the inn door after tipping the keeper a few rupees. The square was already bustling with people just a One the street he turned toward South Road. Just then, he spotted the red haired wonder, Shad, darting over to East Road. He looked very rushed; Link changed his destination and followed.

The East Road was primarily a residential street, the wealthier houses bordered directly on the street, with the poorer ones on the back road. The only construct meant for work was the wealthy built/poorly kept Doctor's Office. There were two well working doctors in Castle Town, a handful of apothecaries and one miracle worker: Zelda. As a result of such poor health care, many townspeople learned how to treat most minor wounds and infections. The Doctor was only called to guide the others in what to do and for major, exotic illnesses and life-threatening injuries. Shad, however, was moving very quickly towards the back alley.

Two minutes later, Link strode up to Jovani's door; he peered into through the window. Jovani was an extremely rich man, so obsessed with money that he lived in an old apothecary, just so as not to buy a well made residence. As a result of his greed, Jovani was punished and turned to gold, with jewels for eyes and precious platinum hair. He was a statue, with only a spirit and a small area on his mouth with which to murmur. It was hell, being cold as marble, unable to die, yet unable to live. For five long months he endured his torture. Until a visit from a blue eyed wolf was destined to free him. The part of his soul that invested in greed was torn into pieces and scattered throughout Hyrule. These greedy shards of soul became Poe Imps over time; lesser spirits of hate. It was only after Link recovered all 60 Poe Souls that Jovani was freed completely of his curse.

Since then, Jovani reformed his life and donated half of his fortune to charities and the other to live on and repay his debt to Link: whenever he needed rupees, Jovani must give without questions. He now ran a successful loaning business. Link rarely accepts money, as his revenue from the palace funds along with spoils from his adventure. Link now has more than 25 000 rupees in his possession. If he is, however, without rupees in his personal wallet at a time, and requires money, Jovani will always give him large amounts without accepting refunds.

With these thoughts in mind, Link was very much disturbed by what he saw. Shad was arguing desperately with Jovani, who seemed to be exasperated, even angry. He finally slid to his knees and begged. Jovani finally went still and whispered something. Shad broke into tears and praised him. They shuffled over to a chest in the corner, away from Link's field of vision. When they returned to his sight, Shad appeared to be pocketing something and shook the others hand vigorously. The pair then proceeded to leave the residence. When Jovani saw Link outside his house, he broke into a smile and spoke.

"How are you? No financial trouble I assume, if there is, be sure to remember my treasury is always open to my favourite little doggie!" he then laughed heartily. Shad just looked mystified and slightly embarrassed. Very few people knew of my lycanthrope condition. I still carry the Amulet in a magic resistance pouch for emergencies.

"No, I'm prospering like a pig in the desert, thank you! I was only coming to ask whether you would join me at Telma's for a few pints at eleven chimes?" he lied quickly. Jovani's smile fell, for a moment.

"Sorry, me boy, but I've to meet Theodra in Kakariko Village today. It'll take most the day to ride the wagon there." Jovani's wife, Theodra, ran a transport service between Goron City and Castle Town. Backed financially by Jovani's savings, their business was a thriving one. It has also helped the few remaining citizens, by bringing back the fleeing refugees to the oldest town in Hyrule. Link knew little of this progress, for most of it happened during his absence.

After Jovani left, Link turned to Shad, who seemed to be strolling away rather quickly, "Hey! Shad, what was that in Jovani's house?"

"Oh... nothing really, just a little trouble with the Ooca," he disappeared into the crowd. Link was quite taken aback. Shad rarely looked this nervous, especially after becoming Messenger of the Heavens. He wanted to chase after him and try to help. But Link simply sighed and became the trek to Telma's. Dark memories of how much his 'help' was worth tugged at the corners of his consciousness.

**Sorry it took so long, had to rewrite it several times. I'll try and get more length in the later chapters, but I'm kind of staggering the beginning. Plus I want to post new chapters quickly. **


	3. Link's Tale

_**NOTE: There are two main languages in Hyrule; Hylian and Sheikan. Most tribes speak Hylian nowadays, but Sheikan is still common in small, remote villages and among the Zora Royal Family. Gerudi exists only in written form on ancient scrolls and architecture.**_

**Chapter Two:**** Link's Tale**

When Link finally walked through the door into Telma's Bar, a great sense of relief filled him. The pub had always calmed Link, even without drinking a drop of ale. Many long nights had been spent here with his friends, telling stories and jests. This place also held a hint of sadness for him; this was the room where his heart was filled with lead, the place where Ilia was both found, and lost. After the moment of grief, joy would strike, the profound happiness that those days were over, Ilia was back and Ganondorf defeated. The peoples of Hyrule would remain free.

All eyes turned to Link as he stepped across the threshold, all eyes widened when they realized who he was. Less than half a dozen people were in the tavern at this hour, and all broke into grins upon seeing him. Hearing the chatter stop, Telma looked over from her discussion with Ashei and tears flooded her face. She encased Link in an iron grip. Moments after Telma released him, Ashei leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek,

"I knew you could not be dead," she said joyously, "It takes more than a little desert heat to melt the spirit of the Wolf!" Ashei was one of the few who knew of Link's lycanthrope abilities. But Link was left little time to speak with her, Telma was bubbling up with concerned questions.

"Where on earth did you go? Half the town thought you were dead. And the other half was starting to agree..." she stopped her banter upon seeing the expression behind Link's eyes, "It doesn't matter, you're back now, I'll grab the good Deku wine." She left to visit the back room, "Don't walk out on me!"

The rest of the pub went to chatter and drinking, so Link and Ashei awaited Telma's return silently. Once their goblets were filled with tasty liquor, Link told his story of what happened, over a year earlier.

"I smelt her, Ashei. In the winds of the Desert, I tasted the Shadow World once more," he looked to Telma, "And her voice, clear as the blazing sun overhead, was calling for me. I couldn't leave her, no other feeling held vitality but that need to rescue her."

"Who?" asked Telma, "Who's voice was heard in the Desert?"

"That of a lost friend, a Twilit being," Link bowed his head. The women's eyes widened, a soft gasp escaped Ashei's throat.

"Three years ago, she destroyed the last link between our worlds. This link is found in the prison grounds north of the Desert. I raced for it as fast as Epona would carry me, for the yearly sandstorm of the Gerudo Curse was rapidly approaching," he had the attention of all in the bar now.

"Alas, I was too late. The spirit storms began just as the fortress appeared on the horizon. Tortured voices howled in the wind, until I wished myself self deaf. Sand pierced the very marrow of my bones. And when my eyes opened, I saw a myriad of horrors and fears. Stumbling around through the cursed wasteland with my faithful horse, I was forced into rash action or starvation. I mounted Epona and shut my eyes, allowing her animal senses to guide me too shelter" a lie, he had used the Amulet after Epona fled. His wolf senses could see through the illusions created for human distress.

"I huddled in a small shack, not far from Arbiter's Grounds I later learned. The screams still tore at the walls, but the sand was lessened by the shelter. Six weeks I stayed in there, hunger would have had me finished, if not for a couple of passing Bullbos, seeking escape from the wind. Three arrows from my bow, and dinner was ready to cook. After the first few days, the temperature dropped to a low for a heated desert. I had slowly been shaving the inner walls and feeding the fire. I smoked all the meat, though the fumes stung my throat and eyes. Epona had fled long ago from hunger, I was alone, save for the phantoms of the dead.

"Then one day, as swift as it came, the Spirit Storm disappeared. Clear blue took the sky and heat returned to the air. I poked my head out and blinked stinging lids in the bright sunshine not seen for weeks. I strode out, with a last chunk of meat, and stared at the majestic fortress above me. I glanced around the dunes, so as not to be taken by surprise if foes were near. I then saw, not ten paces away, a dead corpse of a Bulbin. Ten paces and he could not perceive haven nor help. Remember my friends; the Desert does not forgive. But a single action misguided, and you are food for the Guay."

Silence, dead and deep, filled the hall. Not even the street outside held sway. Then Louis purred and the tension broke. All the men bubbled with questions, though one voice called over them all, "But what of your friend? The Twilit being you followed to that accursed place?"

"I cannot tell you. Not until this story is heard in the ears of your Queen. I will tell you this; a sinister force I met in the tunnels of Arbiter's Grounds. I shall describe him for you, if you are likely to listen. I was straining my memory at a fork in the corridors. Trying to find the way from my past, and I feel this strange vibration in my gut. Then I hear the screams. Bulbin screams. They fill the tunnels, I run. Sprint until my legs are weak as blades of barley. Only then do I realise my mistake. The screams that came from behind me were those made after regaining consciousness. The beast had caused them to faint, and only remember it once awake. I had run straight into the path of it. I felt the same sensation a thousand times stronger: the sound of drums. In a room full of fine sand save for few platforms: I saw him.

"His body stretched down from the gloom above, his skin was a sickening grey. He seemed the torso of a man, though his spine was knobbly and longs. He was as large as a giant, his neck longer than even a Lizardfos. He beat a small drum; it awakened terror in my heart. Though this was the thing truly horrifying was his hands, they were severed from his wrists and hung in midair, beating that cursed instrument ceaselessly. I fought not to pass out from the simple fear reeking from him. As he slowly turned, I saw one final feature; he had no head, and his long neck ended in a bloody circle, the skin pulling back and forth like an enormous, fetid eyelid. I was doomed and dead. Hopelessness was the true power of the gargantuan demon."

"How could you slay such a beast as this?" breathed Telma.

"I never did. His hand whacked out at me, swatted me unto a platform below. My shoulders were badly bruised and my head was spinning, but I was mobile again. And a moving warrior has a chance of survival. I dived to the side, avoiding the next strike. I quickly drew my sword for battle. He came in for a smashing two-handed pound, but paused upon seeing my blade. Recognition was seen in his severed neck, and the drums stopped as the beast became transparent. A mere shadow, he fled into the lower dungeons."

_**Here it is, sorry for the wait, but I had to revise it many, many times. Planning is still in progress for the later chapters.**_


	4. In Flesh and Blood, but a Man

**CHAPTER THREE:**** In Flesh and Blood, but a Man**

The room Link awoke to was stark different from his luxurious stone room in Hyrule Castle. The roof was of carved wood with garlic among other herbs hanging from it. Sunlight poured from the window high above the ground floor. Few pictures adorned the walls, with the precious few displaying the woods around his home and painted by his own hand. There was a slight November chill to the air, the roaring fire of the night before consumed into a handful of red glowing embers. Link lifted the wool comforter and stood himself up on the deerskin rug. He searched around the room, finally spotting his vestments on a chair in the corner.

He dressed quickly, swearing to leave this place forever; and his shame along with it. First were the stained, white underclothes, followed closely by his chain-mail and socks. Next to attire was his customary, faded green tunic and boots. The final pieces, completing his outfit were his sword, shield, belt and cap. He turned to leave, but hesitated due to his increasing awareness of the temperature in the room. Quick and quiet as he could, Link stacked some kindling into the fire, adding thicker wood once the hearth was once again ablaze. Unable to bear his guilt any longer, he grasped the handle, turned it firmly and heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You would leave heartbroken as she did to you? Last night was only a mistake you wish to forget?"

"Please, you must understand..."

"No, Link, YOU must understand. I am here, she is not. I can be your wife, while she is only a bitter memory. I can bear your children, while she is only a phantom. I will help you, where she will only hurt you!"He dreaded turning around, but he knew he was helpless to resist. The woman before his sat on her heels, the blankets thrown aside and her body uncovered. Her pleading face was just as he remembered, strong with the features of her father.

"I love you Link!" Ilia exclaimed.

"And I love Midna," he answered quietly, knowing full well what was to come. Ilia's pupils disappeared and her features became marred by twisted, Interloper thoughts.

"Then drift endlessly, my handsome prince," the floor below his feet dropped and Link fell to the cackles of his lover. He plunged threw his cellar, through caverns and stone, his speed increasing until his eyes pulled to the back of his skull. Abruptly he slowed, as a meadow appeared below him. His feet touched softly to the shimmering grass. The ground sloped upwards and Link unwillingly climbed the hill, expecting as always the Triforce to crown the top.

Instead he saw a dark form, shaking slightly from silent sobs of profound sadness. Link approached the shape and reached out to comfort it. The form gave a wail and spun, facing Link at full height. It was Midna, Queen of Twilight, love of Link. His mouth hung open and his heart stopped.

"I loved you, I loved you with all my heart and soul. And you betrayed me!" Tears stung his eyes.

"Please, Midna, please understand I made a mistake, I never meant to hurt."

"But you did!"

"Pleases, I hate myself for doing it... the guilt ways me down like all of Hyrule"

"What a fine pair we are; I love and you hate. Is hate all you know?"

"I love you! Please believe me," Link sank to his knees, tears flowing openly, turning to ash on the ground. He looked pleadingly at her unforgettable, yet unforgiving face. The cold look of a once-fiery Midna was too much for even the strong heart of Link Ordonna. He slipped into unconsciousness, whispering the words 'please, I love you' endlessly into the night.

At ten to eight, Link was awoken by a manservant muttering the words 'please I love you'. Fifteen minutes later, he once again found himself before his queen and her council. Besides Auru, there were three others; Shara of Eldin, Maximus of Faron and Jeremiah of the Castle Guard. Each one of them stared at him; Auru with vigour, Shara slightly astonished Maximus quite passive and Jeremiah with unyielding hate. Everyone waited patiently for him to begin his tale. He began, just as earlier that day, from the Great Desert. After finishing the part he told at the tavern, he took a large breath and continued his tale of Arbiter's grounds:

Silence pounded ironically in Link's ears, the absence of the constant boom in turn left his ears dulled and weak. The fear in his heart was still alive and powerful. Unable to continue without rest; he sat down and closed his eyes to think. This terror was an enemy too powerful for any Hylian mind to bear. He had to act, had to conquer this enemy...suddenly it dawned on him. The assault on Bulbin Ridge! Mental attacks have little effect on a creature of instinct; Link immediately opened the pouch containing an amulet of pure darkness. He reached an unsteady finger and allowed the shadow to pour over him.

Link opened his eyes; the strange view of the world assaulted his senses once more. His eyes were as nearly as acute, but reds contrasted painfully to blues and blended orange into it. His ears picked up subtle vibrations invisible to most any creature. His nose separated odours quickly and more effective than any human could ever hope to achieve. Even his tongue was about as powerful as his human nose. Most importantly, the fear was but a dull ache in the corners of his mind. Link's focus, his purpose, was once again foremost in his thoughts. He sped off down a rising corridor, a walkway leading to the room of Stallord.

As Link entered the large chamber, a certain smell tore at his nostrils, a scent both familiar and alien: the odour of the Twilight Realm. The wolf turned his head towards the far door, enemies could be heard approaching. Link reached his mind to the center of his soul, the place where the entity of the Master Sword resided. A man once more, he drew his bow and waited for judgement to arrive.

Dark forms took shape around the Hero, ghastly being of light marred by darkness: Shadow Beasts. Link calmly drew the string back; dozens of creatures surround the central column, far more than any warrior could hope to defeat. But it was meaningless to Link; nothing: whether born of mortals, forged of steel or conjured of magic could him from the anguished cries of his love.

For the horrid sound engulfed him now, the walls rang out with it. Unable to stand it any longer, Link released an arrow and one beast fell. Silently the cold creatures climb toward the column's peak. When they reached the top, the hero dropped his bow and drew a magnificent sword: the mark of a hero, the bane of a monster, the fabled Master Sword. And yet none of the creatures shrank back from their impending doom, swift as it came. Not waiting for them to strike, he charged his sword with his inner fighting spirit. Spinning a circle of destruction, every Shadow Beast upon the dais was cleaved neatly in two. Their ranks were quickly replenished, and rapidly destroyed once more. Again and again Link called upon his spirit to aid him and again the spirit came, until but three were left of the mighty horde.

These last three worried Link the most, for if they weren't killed at exactly the same moment, one would send a splitting shriek that would wake the others from eternal rest. He ran towards them, dodging a blow and smacking the perpetrator with his shield. Turning swiftly to his right and decapitating another, he blocked the arm of the last and cutting low with his sword. The beast he hit with shield shook the daze in time to feel to blade of a thrown knife stab his throat; cutting short the deadly scream. Without missing a beat, Link retrieved his knife and bow and left through the other door.

Once outside, Link climbed the ruined stairs leading up to the Mirror Chamber. The shrieks of Midna rang out louder than ever. Link's heartbeat went from the cold calm only battle brought him, back to the intensive beating of anticipation and dread. The last ten steps were climbed quickly and Link drew his sword and stepped out into the Chamber. It was every bit as he remembered, except for the lack of reflective, magical surfaces. As well as four Twili Acolytes and the spidery rope glowing with orange, evil magic. In the center of these ropes was figure resembling Midna... until the fifth Acolyte turned around and ended his spell of audio replication. The ropes leaped at Link but they were no match for the Hero and his sword. Every rope was cut, every cord burned with the power of Sol. He swung a spin attack and reflected four lightning balls back at the casters. Three fell under his deadly blade of evil's bane; all before the stunning effects of ball lightning wore off. The next two balls shone with red thunder and were deadlier. The first he caught on his shield, the second hit Link directly in his chest. The Twilight Hero was knocked down and stunned, but not without final reckoning. He lit a bomb and allowed the fuse to almost completely disappear before he cast it towards the sorcerers. It exploded in midair, burning the left portion of Link's face. He ignored the pain and instead focused on decapitation of his foes. In one case he succeeded; but the leader, the one who duplicated his lover's voice, parried the Master Sword with a blade of his own and a deadly duel ensued.

It was a combat of masters. Moves that would have left anyone else in pieces were effectively blocked and countered with an assault no less deadly. But in the end, our Hero won out as the Acolyte leader stumbled on a crack and his sword knocked from his hand by a simple disarming move no master would expect from another. The dark priest looked into the eyes of a furious hunter; he stared into death at the end of a blade glowing in the sunset with a light of its own. Very simply, the Twili pointed to the where the Mirror had rested and murmured: "Look."

The usual view of magical symbols was lost among another image, one of a wedding. Standing at an elaborate altar was a male Twili, ruggedly handsome with the red robes of a Councillor. But the thing that took away Link's breath was the figure strolling towards it: Midna, more beautiful than he could ever remember. And yet there was something terribly wrong. Link's awe transformed slowly to horror as the ceremony progressed (compressed into a matter of a few minutes). His sword dropped to the sandstone without him noticing at the moment he did notice that Midna was marrying another. Tears fell uninhibited from Link's face. At that time, the new King took the hand of the Hero's love and announced,

"A new era is coming, starting with the execution of Hyrule's jewelled warrior. Very soon the Acolyte's shall bring forth this champion in chains. We shall feast while he is detained and at the first light of Sol, we shall watch this 'hero' dance and die. And after this buffoon (who thought himself worthy of our beloved Queen!) is gone from the realm of mortals, we shall commence a Second Invasion of Hyrule. Only this time both my wife and me will sit and the head of our army and the land above will fall into an eternal Second Darkness. And we shall rule, forever." He kissed Midna again and then the feast broke up and the surface of the image transformed back into the symbolic runes of the Mirror.

The devastation of Link is indescribable, but a small example is the Score Container that fell from the Hero's chest. Hitting the ground; all twenty heart containers contained shattered into a mass of vitality. The Acolyte cackled with glee and finished the spell the bishop's had been building during Link's journey. With the combined might of the Fused Shadows on one side and the Score Container on the other... the Mirror of Twilight was made whole.

Cold tears flowed from Link's eyes shamelessly. No one considered rushing him, not a single soul.

**In the words of Arnie: I'M BACK!**


	5. Three Quests

**CHAPTER FOUR:**** Three Quests**

** "**All is lost for you, boy" The bishop cackled with glee, "The Mirror is remade and your life was hangs by a thread. I pray you come with me too the party, you will be great sport for the newlyweds" he laughed yet again and prepared a caging spell. Link barely heard him.

Tricked and used, hated and scorned, once loved now hated. In flesh and blood, Link is but a man. As with all men his sorrow turned soon to righteous rage that could defeat a storm. His sword was on the ground, but the Archbishop was greatly weakened by his casting. He bent to pick his sword from the stone floor.

"What are doing?" the Archbishop asked sharply, "It's over; you will now come to the Palace with me. Link ignored him and climbed the steps to the Mirror. "Stop there! I have defeated you, you are now my trophy!" Hyrule's champion paid him no heed. Enraged, the Acolyte sent a freezing projectile. Link swung his sword instinctively and easily, the Archbishop spoke no more (as he was quite frozen).

"You will die shortly," said the Hero coolly and matter-of-factly. Particles could be seen travelling through the portal, Link raised the Master Sword and as the first Twilit appeared... he thrust his sword into the Triforce center. A great crack was heard and the Mirror of Twilight was once again temporarily broken into four distinct pieces. These rose into the air and shot off into different direction, amid streams of light. The Twilit uttered cries of agony as their home vanished before them. They quickly unfroze the bishop and turned on Link. But the Hero was gone, only a Wolf remained before them. The beast leapt into the air and knocked the Archbishop on his back, he quickly bit his throat. Tears stung his eyes as electricity from the other Twilit struck him.

Link bore the pain easily and leapt at each in turn, mauling all but three Twilit into the Spirit Realm. These 3 of the 7 vanished before the Hero's fury could be turned on them. Howls of rage pierced the dawn. With his enemies gone, he spent his anger in running, sprinting faster than ever before over top of the Grounds. Through the ruined Bulbin camp, across the dunes on which Bullbos herds travelled, all the way to an oasis at the base of a giant Colossus.

"When I awoke the next day, I explored a bit in human form and found the entrance to a temple at the base of the Colossus. It was in the depths of that temple that I rekindled my spirit... and found purpose again. After that I sent a message by howl to my mentor and he passed the message to your deluded captain. I made for Hyrule with all speed, and now here I stand," said Link after finishing his tale. He had recovered from the painful memory of Midna and now stood passive before the council, as he had a thousand times. The chamber was silent for several moments before Auru exclaimed aloud.

"You mean to tell us that you rediscovered the long-lost Spirit Temple?"

"Yes," Link simply replied, "I believe that place is the same as in legend."

"What can you tell me about-" he began, but Zelda interjected.

"I do not think this is the TIME to be discussion ancient architecture, don't you think, Auru?"  
>"Yes, Zelda, of course, the inevitable invasion of Twilit does seem a bit more pressing. Yes, tell us about that, Link," Auru said sheepishly.<p>

Link saw that it was his time to speak, "Last time, when Zant shattered the Mirror, three pieces soared out into different parts of Hyrule; causing malice wherever they landed. This time is no different... except that the Twilit will be searching too"

"Then we must find the shards before them, if we are to save this land from a second Darkness.  
>I think it likely that they will lie in the same places as before: the forest, the mountain and the Sky. Three directions, three parties will be required."<p>

"But how can we possibly know the location will be the same as last time? Who's to say that the broken Mirror won't send it's spawn to spike evil in other realms than the ones described?" Countered Maximus. Zelda nodded her assent.

"I will contact the Sages on this matter, but for now we shall act as if they are where we believe. My instincts tell me this is true. Now we will need three volunteers from among you to band together and lead a few brave souls into the horrors only Link truly knows."

"I shall lead the mountain expedition, with a dozen of my best men," declared Jeremiah, stepping forward proudly. For the mountain quest was likely to be the most dangerous of the three.

"Your valour is appreciated, but the first choice goes to Link. He is, after all, the one to bring us these tidings and is Hyrule's Champion besides." Jeremiah backed up and shot Link a dirty, envious look.

"That is fine by me, regardless of what I would have wished I must go with the company heading south. Only the Master Sword can open the Doors of Time." All of the council saw the wisdom in that, even Jeremiah (though rather grudgingly)... until an idea occurred to Auru.

"How do we know that the shard will be in the past? Haven't you yourself speculated that the shards were only so hard to obtain because of interference by the Phantom King? Perhaps the shard will only be lying among the ruins of the Temple?"

"Be that as it may, if it is in the past we WILL need Link's blade and he is of no help to us if he is far along a northern trail. What say you, Queen?"

"I am of like mind," stated Zelda wisely, "Now who shall lead the last party, headed skyward?" Silence followed her last statement as the remaining councillors looked among themselves. Finally, the ever-quiet Shara spoke up.

"The Sky Cannon came from the land of my ancestors, the Sheikah. I should like to use their artefacts and see what they saw: I will lead the third mission, though I am not sure who to take."

"Then it is settled," affirmed Zelda, "Time is of the utmost importance, so each party shall depart tomorrow morning at first light. Three companies, three leaders, three quests. Tonight I will attempt to contact the Sages; perhaps they will know whether the shard is in the timeline. This meeting is adjourned."

The council broke and each person headed for wherever they needed to go. Jeremiah stalked purposefully towards the barracks. Maximus left for the library to search up information... or maybe just take a quick nap. Shara headed south across the moat into Castle Town. Only Auru, Link and Queen Zelda remained in the chamber. The latest held up her hand for Auru to wait before bombarding Link with questions regarding a certain deserted temple. "Link, I want you to find your friend Shan before tomorrow's dawn. He is the Messenger and holds the key to the Sky Cannon, I could search for him but I don't know as well where to look," she waited for Link to nod yes, then waved her hand for Auru to proceed and then too left the throne room.

"Well my boy, you have still a few minutes to reveal ancient secrets," he chuckled his deep, throaty laugh, "Where to start? How about you explain to me the interior lighting of..."

**Whew! Finally finished this chapter, please enjoy.**


End file.
